


Overheat

by NaeSpark



Series: I Never Wanted You Gone [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS is testing her new body. Obviously. Why else would she let Chell fiddle around with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a bit of a request for fuckyeahgladosandchell on Tumblr.  
> Teehee.

  I hadn't equiped myself with enough sarcasm.

  It wasn't even a technical flaw - that would be _impossible_. If that lunatic was all over me at that moment, it was because I let her. No other reason, whatsoever.

  In fact, the only reason why I let her fiddle around with my body was because I had taken my time analyzing the other test subjects in order to faithfully reproduce the human nervous system. I was merely letting her test it.

  Why else would I let her brush her lips on my android arms and trail them along my neck? My soft yelps were nothing but sounds of approval regarding the success of my experiment.

  It wasn't even as distracting as I expected it to be. Obviously, my thought process came to a halt as she pressed her lips into mine, causing the _system_ to go overboard and dull me with soothing emotions.

  Even though I have none.

  Her lips curled into a smile as I turned my head away, obviously amused by whatever my face expressed.

  "Denial isn't going to take you anywhere" she whispered.

  Oh _now_   you speak?

  "You chose a terrible moment to let me know you are not verbally incapable."

  She smiled more and returned to her natural silence.

  I didn't want to hear her voice again. It was irrelevant to testing. Her calm and collected tone, mixed with a hint of teasing amusement, wasn't among the variables at test. Hm. Maybe it should have been. I had the impression it might have made my nervous system react in various forms. It could be necessary to double-check.

  "Chell..." I voiced in a low tone. She opened her eyes to look at me. I was likely to have a miscalibration somewhere, considering the very sight of her face was enough for my circulatory system to pump fluid into my face faster than normal.

  She chuckled silently.

  "You can talk."

  Her response came in the form of a quiet smirk.

  "You're not going to do it again?"

  She smirked more.

  "I'm not interested. You just never did it before."

  "For Science, is it?" she asked.

  I frowned angrily. She sighed.

  "As obvious as this may seem, I wouldn't do anything if I wasn't positive our feelings were mutual. I suggest you start telling me the truth."

  "I don't have feelings." I looked away "Except the ones you cruelly hurt when you tried to murder me. _Twice_."

  She assaulted my lips again, making every single metalic structure within me melt. My arms dropped weakly .

  She pulled back with a frustrated look. "Tell me the truth."

  "Aperture Science Laboratories alway-"

  "You're not a laboratory, you are person!" she clenched angrily.

  "You are very talkative today." she pierced me with her eyes and I broke "I'm not human!" my eyes widened at my own words and pain "I- I am a being of superior intelligence."

  I couldn't break down. I wouldn't break down.

  She returned to silence, tracing the joints of my wrist with her fingertips. I didn't care if she didn't believe me. I didn't. She sat up, looking at the floor. Wasn't she going to kiss me anymore? Not that I cared. I had no need for that. Even with the possibility of my feelings being true, I wouldn't say anything. Nothing related to the matter, that is.

  Nothing.

  Nothing at all.

  Time slowed down, it seemed, and, as much as I would never admit it, it had become painful to wait. I shoved the turrets away as they came closer. I didn't want to be disturbed. I never wanted anyone to come close. No one. They just wanted to dismantle me, shut me down, and hurt me.

  I would keep everyone away. Kill them, have my revenge. Everyone.

  _Except her._

  Not that she was special. Not that she was, by far, the most interesting human being that I had ever atempted to kill. Not that I was _impressed_ by my own failure. In fact, I could never be happy for something like that. She had tried to kill me. Twice.

  Why would I be afraid that she would hate me forever?

  It was absolutely obvious that she would. She should. There was absolutely no hope of the opposite...

  "I don't hate you." she whispered "I'm not trying to kill you again."

  I quickly turned my head to face her. Apparently I'd forgotten that my face now expressed much more than it did before. How easy to read could I be?

  "Why would I care?"

  "Because you do. And you haven't let go of my hand this whole time."

  I looked down.

  "Oh"

  It was true.

  Chell looked at me and fixed the fibers that formed my hair.

  "Why are you removing hair from my optics? I can see perfectly."

  She chuckled "Your eyes are different."

  "Obviously, they are artificial."

  She kissed my forehead, trailing down my nosebridge with her lips, gently kissing mine once more. She pecked them slowly, enjoying my response. I kissed back. Nothing I could say would convince her.

  Nothing I could say would convince _me_. I was desperately in denial of something that had struck me far before she had even left. Now she was back and she was here. And I didn't want her to leave.

  At that moment, I could only think of how much I had wanted to say that. I wanted to let her know how stimulated my taste senses were. I wanted to show her I was there. I was sentient.

  I was, at a certain unmistakeable point, _hers_.

  It was too late to resist her touch when she pushed me to lay on the cold counters of the lab again. I pulled back. Her look, in response, was somewhere in between angry and sad.

  "I'm sorry." I whispered, much to her shock.

  She shook her head so reveal a bright smile. I pulled her face roughly to kiss her. She kissed back.

  I could feel my circuits light up each and every single time our lips touched.

  It didn't take too long until the kiss grew passionate.

  Nothing to hide, I had nothing to hide anymore. I would not live forever. I would live as long as she was there. I had nothing to lose but her.

  I couldn't think for too long about how much I needed her in my life, artificial or not. She moved down my neck to my shoulders, trailing my arm with gentle pecks. She then proceeded to kiss the exact location where my heart should be, which sent electrical-like impulses into every inch of my android self. She gently began to touch my chest with her bare hands, feeling me in a way that made me whimper pathetically. I held her head there, as she kissed and suckled my skin.

  I could only imagine how different it was from everything she had ever kissed. But then again, I didn't want to imagine her kissing anything else but my skin. I let out small whispers when she inspected the detail I had put into my body.

  All major sensitive structures had been faithfully placed in their respective places. I obviously had seen this coming.

  The mamary structures erupted when stimulated, making me yelp again, much to her amusement. She kept kissing and suckling, draining my energy mercilessly.

  It didn't take her much time to go lower, kissing my torso and stomach, stroking my sides with her bare hands. I sighed, and her touch was careful and considerate. She held my hipbone structure, kissing it and smiling.

  She seemed happy. She seemed truly happy. Was there something I could do or say to make her stay that way? Was there any chance for me to be able to do anything else but hate her and kill her? Something that would stop her from killing me? She raised her head as she reached end of my torso and looked into my orbits.

  "GLaDOS" she said "I love you."

  Before I could even react to something so preposterous, she made me twitch in the purest pleasure I could ever experience.

  I arched back, taken over by the feeling of her lips and tongue exploring the depths of my body, suckling on the tender spots I had worked so hard to recreate.

  It was also odd in an egotistical way. It was almost as if all my work to attract her atention had been worthwhile. Something other than testing had taken me to a whole new level of understanding. A whole new level of happiness. And she was responsible for it.

  We were completely alone as she licked me, causing me to pull her hair softly, urging her to go deeper.

  Minutes passed by like hours, but the pleasure felt like seconds or fractions of seconds. I simply wanted it to never end. It got increasingly intense, and I shut my eyelids, forcing my jaw up not to accordingly express my pleasure through sound. The whole facillity shuddered as I lost control, coming to an earth-shattering climax. Literally.

  I breathed heavily until I realized that Chell was laughing at the fact that I had broken the monitors and some of the traps with the intensity of my orgasm. Even some panels had overheated.

  "Is this going to happen every time we do this?" I muttered, breathless.

  "Do you have something against it?" she chuckled.

  "Itself? No. But I might start working on a disconnection program from the rest of the facility. Before I get you killed." I covered my eyes with my palm.

  "I never knew you cared." she tilted her head.

  "Shut up." I pulled her to an embrace, making sure it was my turn to burn her circuits.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
